A Crystal Reunion
by Sorano
Summary: Even as Neo Queen Serenity, Usagi still has fear of hosting large banquets. When she finds out that she will have to deal with a large reunion, will she freak out or will she remain calm? Mamoru and the others already know it's the first choice.
1. Guess What?

Standard Sailor Moon Disclaimer: [Insert Here]  
More Authors notes at the end.  
A Crystal Reunion by Sorano  
Rated G  
  
Part 1: Guest What?  
  
Usagi felt arm around her waist. She could tell it was Mamoru. It was sunrise. The   
sun's rays peeked through the curtain-covered windows.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi said softly to her husband.  
  
"Hai, Usako?" answered Mamoru.  
  
"What's happening today?"  
  
"Nothing that I know of."  
  
"Um... does that mean we can sleep in?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?" He hugged her closer to him.  
  
  
At the foot of the bed, two peeks of pink hair perked up. Suddenly a yell rang   
throughout the room as Chibiusa jumped on the bed. "Mornin', Mama! Mornin', Papa!" This startle  
her parents who jumped about five feet above the bed screaming. They sat up and saw their   
daughter giving them a grin.  
  
"Chibiusa, don't scare us like that," Usagi scolded her daughter.  
  
Chibiusa's face fell and looked sad.  
  
"Come here, dear," Usagi said as she patted her lap. Chibiusa crawled across the huge  
bed and into her mother's open arms. "Gomen nasai. I was just frightened. I'm not mad at you."  
  
Usagi cradled the pink rabbit in her arms. Silence filled the room.  
  
"Chibiusa, would you mind telling your mother and me what you were excited about?"  
Mamoru asked softly to his daughter.  
  
Chibiusa sniffled, "You don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Grandmother is visiting today."  
  
"Your grandma visits about every week. Why would this time be any different?"  
  
"Probably she's excited because your mom always brings her toys or something like  
that," Mamoru said.  
  
"Not always!"  
  
"About all of her toys are from her grandma. I'm sorry, Usako, but your mom spoils  
Chibiusa so..."  
  
"MY MOM SPOILS CHIBIUSA?!? You should have seen yourself when she came to the  
20th century. You spoiled her more!!!"  
  
"I never spoiled her!"  
  
"Yeah right, Mamo-chan! You gave her your utter-most attention. In fact, you spent  
more attention on her then you did with me!"  
  
"Well, she's part of me."  
  
"But who gave birth to her? Uh? Answer that question! Do you know how much I went  
through so that she would be born?!"  
  
"But did you know how much I went through with you being in mood swings and eating  
all the time! I was afraid that there wouldn't be anymore food left for the other people in the  
palace!"  
  
"What?! I was not eating not the..."  
  
"Stop!!!"  
  
Both king and queen looked at their princess.  
  
"First of all, stop fighting! Second, you have to admit that Grandma does spoil me a   
little bit. Third, I'm not talking about Grandma, like in Tsukino Ikuko, but about Grandmother,  
like in Queen Serenity. Does that name ring a bell?"  
  
"NANI?!?" exclaimed her parents, "Queen Serenity?!?" They both looked at each other  
and blinked several times.  
  
"I've got to get ready!" Usagi practically threw Chibiusa out of her hands and jumped   
out of bed.  
  
Luckily, Mamoru was able to catch his daughter. Usagi bolted to the dresser and started   
throwing clothes all over the place.  
  
"What am I going to wear?!?" The rest of the royal family sweat dropped as they watched  
Usagi make a mess of her bedroom. "Mamo-chan, you and Chibiusa also get ready! In other words,  
give her a bath. Please!" And with that she slammed the bathroom door.  
  
Mamoru looked at the little girl in his arms. "Com on. I'll give you a piggyback ride to the  
senshi's bathroom since yours is...well, broken."  
  
He got out of bed and put Chibiusa on the ground. He bent over and she got his back.  
  
"You're getting heavy," he said, "No wonder, though. You get your hair and your attitude  
from your mother; you might as well get her eating habits."  
  
"I heard that, Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled from the bathroom.  
  
Chibiusa just giggled as she and her papa left the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I like bubble baths, Papa," Chibiusa said as she played with the bubbles around her.   
Mamoru laughed.  
  
"Papa, why is mama so jumpy whenever Grandmother visits?  
  
"Well... your mother always wants to be approved by your grandmother. Usako just wants  
to be a good queen and mother who meets Queen Serenity's standards."  
  
Chibiusa gave her father a confused look. Mamoru chuckled as he said, "One day, you'll   
understand."  
  
She continued to play with the bubbles as her father shampooed her pink hair.   
  
"Where's that dumb brush?"  
  
The voice came closer to the bathroom. Minako burst in, still in her orange pajamas. She   
went to her sink and started rummaging through the drawers underneath the sink. Mamoru and  
Chibiusa just watched her.  
  
Suddenly, Michiru came through the bathroom door. "Where's that mirror?" she mumbled  
to herself. She went to her own sink and looked through her drawers. Neither girl had acknowledged  
each other or Mamoru and Chibiusa.  
  
Minako found a copper headband in her drawer. 'There's where that was. And I kept on   
saying that Usagi had it. Oh, well!' She tossed the headband over her shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!" The headband hit Michiru. She looked to see who threw it. "Minako, what on   
earth are you doing?"  
  
Minako turned to see Michiru in her aquamarine nightgown. "I'm looking for my brush.   
What about you, Michiru-san?" She had noticed that Michiru's drawers were also opened.  
  
"I'm looking for my--"  
  
Rei, in her red pajamas, burst into the room screaming, "Which one of you stole my   
mascara?!" She ran to the girls.  
  
"Was it you, MINAKO-CHAN?!" She pointed at the blonde accusingly.  
  
"For your information, REI-CHAN, NO!" She pointed her finger at Rei. "How 'bout my   
hairbrush?!"  
  
"No, Minako-chan. Gomen. I didn't mean to accuse you so rudely."  
  
Minako smiled as in forgiving Rei.  
  
Rei looked at Michiru. "Michiru-san, do you have my mascara?"  
  
"If you took my mirror. But if you didn't, then 'no'."  
  
"Rei-chan, why would she? She has about fifty mascaras already. She doesn't need  
another one."  
  
"True. But she didn't need the other 49 mascaras either."  
  
"I do not have 50 mascaras." Michiru flipped her hair and looks the other way  
  
Rei and Minako stepped closer to her. "So how many do you have?" Rei asked.  
  
"Uh... about fifteen."   
  
Both Minako and Rei sweat dropped.  
  
"My hairdryer is missing. Has any of ya seen it?" Makoto asked as she appeared next  
to Rei. Makoto had her hair down and was wearing large green T-shirt.  
  
Michiru looked at her. "No, we haven't."  
  
"Some of our stuff is missing also, Mako-chan," replied the blonde of the group.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Everyone turned to the door. It was Ami. She strolled to the rest of the girls. Ami wore  
a satin blue nightgown.  
  
"My mascara, Minako-chan's brush, Mako-chan's hairdryer, Michiru-san's mirror..."  
  
Ami added, "My blush is also missing..."   
  
"And my lipstick," Hotaru chimed in. Everyone looked at the senshi of destruction as  
she walked to them in her dark purple pajamas.  
  
"All this stuff is missing?" Makoto looked at the others. They all nodded. They grew   
silent. They still haven't noticed Mamoru and Chibiusa at the far side of the room. Chibiusa and Mamoru, on the other hand, were keeping a close eye on the girls.  
  
Suddenly, Haruka walked into the room. She didn't take noticed of the others. She   
headed to her sink near the door. She turned on the faucet and stuck her head under it. She, then,   
flipped her head back, sprinkling the floor behind her with water. After she turned off the water,  
she opened her drawers and took out a green hairdryer. She started blow-drying her hair and took  
out a orange hairbrush out of her drawer. She started styling her hair different ways but couldn't  
decide on a good one. She put it in her regular hairdo. After that, she took out a mirror. She applied  
mascara which took her several tries. She then added some blush, very lightly. Lastly, she put on  
lipstick. It was sort of a light violet color.   
  
The girls were watching Haruka with both eyes and mouths wide open. Mamoru and  
Chibiusa were turning blue trying to hold their laughter. Haruka was finished. She looked at herself  
in the mirror. "I don't look all that bad."  
  
She turned and saw the girls and gave them a very big grin. "Ohayo, minna."  
  
Mamoru and Chibiusa couldn't resist their laughter anymore. They burst into it almost   
crying. The girls turned around and Haruka looked around the girls to see the father-daughter   
laughter duo.  
  
"You girls... should see your... faces..." Mamoru couldn't say anymore. He was acting  
quite unlike himself. He was also practically rolling on the floor. He looked at the marble walls   
and pondered, 'Oh well, there's no press cameras in here. If there are, I wonder how they got   
here to the princesses' bathroom.'  
  
Chibiusa wasn't doing any better than her father. Chibiusa slid into the bubbly waters.  
She noticed that she couldn't breathe and headed for the surface. She gasped for air and grabbed   
the sides of the tub. I just gotta tell Mama about this, she thought to herself. She'll laugh her head   
off. She looks up at the girls.  
  
"Haruka-san... had all the stuff..."  
  
"Haruka... of all people..."  
  
Both continued to laugh for a couple more minutes then started to settle down. Mamoru  
got off the floor and looked at Haruka.  
  
"So, Haruka... " He coughed. "Do you have anything to say to the others?"  
  
"Uh... not that I know of..." Haruka looks at the rest. Wait, she thought. Why all of them  
looking at me like that? She turned toward the mirror. Her thoughts continued. I don't have anything   
on me. Just some blush, lipstick, an-- She turned to the girls and Mamoru. "Um... you mean the things  
I borrowed?"  
  
"Borrowed?!"  
  
"You took my mascara!"  
  
"You didn't ask to borrow my hairdryer! Did you?!"  
  
"Haruka, don't you have your OWN mirror?!"  
  
"That's MY brush and I believe I didn't hear YOU ask if YOU could borrow it!"  
  
"Since when did you start using lipstick?"  
  
"And blush!"  
  
The girls went on with their questions as they ganged up Haruka, while she was frozen  
in place. She looked at the angry senshi in front of her and the royal family behind the girls.  
  
Mamoru and Chibiusa just watched as the girls fumed more.  
  
"What on Earth--"  
  
"Are you doing--"  
  
"Putting makeup--"  
  
"And doing your hair--"  
  
"In a different style?!"  
  
"Even though, there's not much to do with it. It's short as it always has."  
  
"Thanks a lot for the compliment, Rei-chan." Haruka looked at her.  
  
Mamoru noticed Chibiusa shivering. He got up and when the to closet to fetch two towels. He wrapped one around Chibiusa's body and the other one to wrap her hair up.  
  
"GOMEN!!!"  
  
The two looked at the girls again. Haruka was on the floor with the rest of the girls   
pinned on top of her.  
  
"Tell us!" Minako moves Michiru's arm out of her way.  
  
"Why didn't you ask for the things?!" Rei was trying to get her hair out of Hotaru's face.  
  
"Makeup? What entitled you into wearing makeup? It's not one of your personality traits.  
It's been scientifically proven that you, Haruka-san, are not the type of person who wears  
genetically form solutions that covers facial flaws and blemishes on one's skin."   
  
Everyone looked at Ami. They sweatdropped. Her face grew red. "Well, she's not!"  
  
Haruka explained, "I just wanted to look nice for because we have visitors today."  
  
The girls looked at her with surprise on their faces. "Nani?!"  
  
Mamoru walked closer to them. "The visitor is Queen--"  
  
"Princess. She's not queen yet," Haruka interrupted as she slides out of the pile.  
  
"No, Haruka-san. She's always been queen."  
  
"No, Mamoru-san, the last time I checked she was still princess."  
  
"Well, in that case, you checked about a millennium or so ago."  
  
"I didn't even knew her that long. I only met her for that short time when the Starlights  
were still here."  
  
"Starlights? What do they have to do with anything? The queen never met the Starlights  
nor heard of them."  
  
"The PRINCESS is their princess! She should know them."  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Princess Kakyuu. Now, WHO are YOU talking about?"  
  
"Queen Serenity. Matte! Princess Kakyuu is coming? Today?!"  
  
"Hai, I told you that about two days ago."  
  
The girls were watching this interesting conversation like a tennis game; back and forth  
, back and forth. Chibiusa was also watching the two adults. She looked at her father. "Mama is   
going to have a fit, Papa."  
  
Mamoru looked at his daughter. "I know."  
  
Makoto spoke up from the bottom of the sack, "So, Queen Serenity and Princess Kakyuu  
are coming today?"  
  
Mamoru nodded.  
  
Haruka added, "And the Starlights."  
  
  
Setsuna burst in the room. She gave a strange look at the people but shrugged it off.   
"Guess what, minna?"  
  
Everyone looked at her, unamused.   
  
"Okay, don't guess. Elios is coming for a visit... today!"  
  
Mamoru groaned and started repeating "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead..."  
  
Everyone looked at him to Setsuna.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Setsuna looked at the others and half of them shook their   
heads and the other half nodded.  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru looked at the door and turned his back to it. "Oh, great... Here comes she   
comes... First, she's going to wonder why her senshi are in a pile on the file. Second, ask why  
Haruka is wearing makeup. And third..."  
  
"Why IS Haruka-san wearing makeup?"  
  
Mamoru turned to stare face on to his wife. "Because... of our guests..."  
  
"'Guests'?! We're having more than one guest..." Usagi turned pale.  
  
Luna bounced into the bathroom. "The Amazon Quartet, the Ayakashi Sisters, Fiore,   
Ail and Ann, and Galaxia-sama have decided to pay a visit!" She looked at everyone in the room.   
"And I thought only Haruka was in here. Guess we can tear down that meeting room."  
  
Everyone looked at Luna. Mamoru stepped forward, "All of them are coming... All of them?!"  
  
"Hai... Where's Usagi?"  
  
Everyone pointed to where Usagi was standing but then pointed down to the floor. After a  
moment, they realized her fainted and started trying to get her up.  
  
  
"She's not very good in preparing for large parties," Chibiusa explained to Luna.  
  
To be Continued...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minna-san, I'm so sorry for taking so long with by stories. I wish to finish "Remember Me" and  
"Outers' Inner Feelings" soon but I always had this fic and another called "The Fiancee Series",   
which I need to clean up. ^^; However, I finished this one but I need to type it out on the computer... --;  
BTW, do you think I should do a sequel to "Spices, Spells, Switches... Shimatta!"? This time added the  
Three Lights in there, somewhere... ^^ Arigatou, minna-san!  
  
Sora-chan 


	2. Prepare to Die... er, Dine!

[Insert Standard Disclaimer]  
  
Authors notes at bottom.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
A Crystal Reunion  
By: Sorano hopeful16@worldnet.att.net  
Rated: G  
  
Part 2: Prepare to die... er, dine!  
  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open. She was no longer in the bathroom but in the royal library.  
  
"Minna-san, she's waking up!" Usagi looked to her right to see the brunette.  
"What happened, Mako-chan?"  
  
"You fainted," answered Hotaru as she and the others walked to the sofa where Usagi laid.  
  
"Tell me the reason I fainted. I don't clearly remember." Usagi sat up.  
  
"We have eighteen people coming over for a visit." Mamoru looked at the others and then at  
Usagi to make sure she was still conscience.  
  
Usagi made a face to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, are you concern that I won't be able to handle   
this? I'm fine. We just have to do some adjusting to our schedule." Usagi got up from the sofa. "See?   
Nothing to worry about."  
  
Chibiusa came from behind Haruka. "Um... Mama? I forgot to tell you but Uncle Shingo,   
Minako-san's parents, Ami-san's mother, and Hotaru's father are also visiting to see how their royal   
family are doing." Chibiusa gave a big smile. "That makes twenty-three people!"  
  
Everyone turned around after they heard a thud on the floor.  
  
Minako looked at Chibiusa, "What are you talking about? My parents are off in England.   
They're looking at a new apartment..." Chibiusa held out a piece of paper. Minako took the paper and   
read it. Minako sweatdropped. "I guess they wanted to visit me before they go to England.  
  
Usagi started to move and propped herself up. "Chibiusa, how can you forget to tell us   
something like that?"  
  
Mamoru helped Usagi off the floor. "Well, it doesn't matter now, Usako. As long as no more   
people come it's going to be fine."  
  
Rei looked at the both of them. "Why do you care so much? It's not like you haven't prepared   
something for a lot of people. Sure, Usagi has a bit of trouble getting organized but Mamoru-san,   
you're known to be calm and organized."  
  
"You did take care of that peace conference like a charm. That had over fifty people,"   
Michiru added.  
  
Usagi sat down on the sofa. "That's difference. We're not discussing business matters. Most   
of these people never met each other since they came to know us in different times periods."  
  
Ami looked at the outer senshi. "You haven't met some of them either."   
  
Setsuna gave Haruka a nudge. "That means to be on your best behavior."  
  
Haruka made a face. "Now, what does that suppose to mean?!"   
  
Michiru poked Haruka's arm. "You know exactly what it means."  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
Hotaru walked next to Haruka. "That means to be nice and sweet and kind and not to start   
an argument with anyone."  
  
"I never do that!"  
  
Makoto put a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Come on. We don't have too long to get ready. We   
better start." Makoto smiled at a mop, a duster, and a mixing bowl somehow appeared in her hands.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped knowing how Makoto loves to prepare occasions, being the "happy   
homemaker" that she is.  
  
Luna added, "Besides, it would take more than a day to make Haruka nice and sweet and   
kind..."  
  
"It's 8:40. The earliest visitor is coming at 11:00. We have two hours and twenty minutes."   
Haruka bolts out the door.  
  
Michiru looked at the others. "Don't worry. One day, she'll discovered that she will have to   
act nice and sweet and..."  
  
"When she decides to clean the whole palace by herself?" Minako looked at Michiru.  
  
" Well, in that case, we'll just stay here and..."  
  
"Minna-san! Are you going to clean also or should I do a quick job and turn on the sprinkler   
system?"  
  
Everyone's eyes grew larger. "Haruka! Don't you dare!" They run out of the room.   
  
Two hours, fifteen minutes and counting...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the main staircase, Minako is busy dusting the banister. Rei is watering the small garden   
in the middle of the room.  
  
"Explain to me why I was stuck was dusting this huge thing?" Minako looked at Rei.  
  
Rei finished watering the last plant. "Probably because Usagi and no one else wanted to do   
it." Rei smiled. "There's probably an easier way to dust that, Minako-chan."  
  
Minako looked at the banister. She looked back at Rei and grinned widely. "I found one."   
Minako ran to the top of the stairs and sat down on the banister.   
  
Rei's eyes grew large. "Minako-chan, I didn't mean that... oh, too late..." Minako was already   
halfway down and the banister. However, she forgot about the large stature at the end and she slid   
right into it with a thud.  
  
Rei had closed her eyes but when she heard a louder thud, she turned around. Minako was   
sprawled on the red velvet carpet at the end of the stairs. "Minako-chan!" Rei ran to Minako side.   
"Daijoubu?"  
  
Minako raised her head and stared at Rei. "What do you think?" Rei sweatdropped.  
  
"Minna-san!"  
  
Rei and Minako looked to their right as Makoto entered the room with a tray of chocolate   
truffles. Minako bolted from the floor and headed to Makoto.  
  
Makoto turned away and lifted the tray above her head. "Minako-chan, they're for later. You   
may not eat them now."  
  
Rei appeared next to the pouting Minako."Mako-chan, how many did you make?"  
  
"Well, this is the first batch. The other fifteen are in the oven still. All in all, there are   
sixteen hundred."  
  
Minako jumped up. "That means you can spare a few. Please, Mako-chan! Feed me!"  
  
Rei shook her head. "Mako-chan, give her one so she'll shut up. Onegai?"  
  
"Alright. Here, Minako-chan." Makoto hands Minako one.  
  
Minako's eyes sparkled with stars and her mouth was edged with drool. "Arigatou,   
Mako-chan!" Minako took the truffle to the other side of the room and ate it little by little to savor the   
taste.  
  
Rei and Makoto sweatdropped. "There is just something wrong with that girl when it comes to   
food." Rei nodded.  
  
"I agree, too."  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Makoto jumped into Rei with the tray still in her hand.   
  
Rei looked at the person with glasses on. "Ami-chan, please don't scare us like that."  
  
"Gomen nasai."   
  
Makoto got out of Rei's arms and walked to the table next to the stairs to put down the tray.  
  
Rei looked at the papers Ami was holding. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh. It's some sheet music that Michiru-san wanted me to pull up from the library so that she   
and Haruka can perform it when the guest arrive."  
  
Makoto walked next to Rei. "So, how many did you pick out?"  
  
"I only picked out five. They're all violin and piano duets."  
  
A noise is heard from behind them. The three of them turned around. Minako is at the top of   
the stairs with the tray of truffles in her hand.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Makoto angrily ran to the stairs.  
  
Minako smiled to show brown chocolate crumbs in her teeth. She started to run to the other   
side of the second floor. Makoto was running behind her.  
  
Rei looked at Ami. "Have you tried those truffles?"  
  
"Hai. They're very good. Mako-chan said that they were her mother's family's secret recipe.   
Mako-chan actually has a batch of them which she made yesterday in the refrigerator for us."  
  
"Really? I guess I should go try some." Rei left.  
  
Ami went through the sheet music while Minako and Makoto were still running around on the   
second floor.  
  
"This song might be a bit too sorrowful for the occasion."  
  
"AINO MINAKO-CHAN!!! Give me back that tray! RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Ami looked up the stairs to see Minako with the tray in her hands. Makoto was on the across   
walkway on the second floor.   
  
Minako made her classic insane chipmunk laugh and stuffed her mouth with the rest of the   
truffles.  
  
"MINAKO!!!" Makoto ran towards the stairs.  
  
"Ami-chan, you were right. The truffles are good. I only ate one but I brought one out for   
you."  
  
Minako's eyes were glued to the truffle at the end of the stairs. In a demonic monotone   
voice, she said, "Cho.. co.. late.. truf.. fle... for... me..."  
  
At that moment, Makoto reached Minako. However, Minako had other plans. She jumped onto   
the empty tray and slid down the stairs. As soon as Rei was about to give Ami the truffle, Minako   
knocked both of them over. The truffle flown through the air until Minako caught it in her mouth.  
  
Makoto stood was her mouth wide open at the top of the stairs. Ami and Rei were also   
watching as Minako slid right into the small garden fountain and pond.  
  
A few minutes later, Minako emerged from the pond. She looked at the rest of the inners. "At   
least, I got my truffle."  
  
Rei shook her head as Ami sweatdropped. Makoto collapsed on the top step of the stairs.   
Minako grinned another brown chocolate crumb smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This place doesn't look that bad." Setsuna looked around in the banquet hall.   
  
"Setsuna!!!"  
  
Setsuna turned around to see Haruka being chased by a swarm of bees.  
  
"Haruka!" Setsuna dropped the bucket of cleaning supplies and ran after Haruka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's Haruka-san's gown." Hotaru handed Michiru the navy blue garment.  
  
Michiru held it up. "I wonder if it still fits her. She hasn't wore it since that huge universal   
conference two years ago."  
  
"Well, she hasn't been gaining weight." Hotaru smiled as she stood up from her spot next to   
the closet door.   
  
"True." Michiru gathered the dress in her arms and picked up the rest of the dresses off the   
bed. "Hotaru, dear, would you carry Rei's and Minako's for me?" Hotaru nodded as she took the two   
dresses from Michiru.  
  
They walked into the hallway and headed to the laundry room on the first floor. At an   
intersection, Michiru heard a loud noise. A moment later, a fast wind blew past knocking her and Hotaru   
over. The gowns scattered on the floor.  
  
"Nan desu ka?" Michiru looked in the direction of where the wind headed to. Hotaru looked   
in the direction where it came from and saw a dark cloud.  
  
Hotaru grabbed on Michiru's sleeve. "Michiru-san... Michiru-san... Michiru-san!"  
  
Michiru turned around. "Nani?"   
  
The dark cloud passed over with a loud buzz.  
  
The both of them looked to their left again. Then they heard heels against the marble floor.   
They turned to see Setsuna running after the wind and the dark cloud.  
  
Michiru jumped up and pounced on Setsuna. "Setsuna! What was that?!" Setsuna just started   
pointed everywhere and stuttered some words. "Setsuna, that better not be another one of your time   
experiments!"  
  
Setsuna looked straight at Michiru. "Nani?! How can a mob of bees attacking Haruka be one   
of my time experiments?!"  
  
Hotaru looked at the direction of the wind and the cloud. "'A mob of bees attacking   
Haruka'?" Her eyes widened and her turned her head to Setsuna and Michiru. "A MOB OF BEES   
ATTACKING HARUKA?!?!"  
  
At that moment, the three of them ran after the wind and the dark cloud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's 10:45, Mamo-chan." Usagi looked at the grandfather clock at the end of the room.  
  
"And we're all done." Mamoru looked at his wife. Usagi smiled. "See? I told you. A piece of   
cake."  
  
"In that case, where is everyone?" Usagi looked around the room. "I told everyone to meet us   
back here at 10:45."  
  
A sound was heard from the far side of the room. One by one, the rest of the girls came in;   
dressed in their dresses.  
  
"Here you are. Wow! You all look great in your gowns and... Haruka-san, what happened to   
you?" Usagi looked worried at the tall blonde in the navy gown.  
  
Haruka was about to scratch her face but Setsuna smacked Haruka's hand away. "I was   
working in the garden and I came across a hive of bees. I haven't played football in a while and I   
thought the hive was empty. It wasn't. I was chased all over the palace by the bees..."  
  
"She was able to get away for the most part." Michiru held down Haruka's hand down.   
"However, when she ran back out in the garden, she forgot about the poison ivy next to the lake."  
  
"Her leg got stuck on the ivy and when she jumped into the lake, the ivy got stuck to her   
hair," Setsuna added while she held Haruka's other hand. "And it also got on her face."  
  
Usagi stared at Haruka. "Well... it's not... that bad..." She looked at Michiru. "Have you   
tried..."  
  
"We tried everything, Usagi-chan. Foundation, powder, medicine, ointment..."  
  
"The Lights are going to make stupid comments and jokes all night long! I just know they will."   
Haruka was making a face. "There's going to be havoc tonight!"  
  
"Haruka!" Everyone looked at her.  
  
"I know how she feels. But we have to be nice and sweet and kind and not to start an   
argument with anyone." Minako looked at Haruka and smiled.   
  
Haruka made another face. "Minako-chan, what is that in your teeth?"  
  
"Never mind that." Rei pushed Minako in the back of the group. "Hey, Usagi."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you still have your disguise pen that Luna gave you a long time ago?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See? I told you it will work." Rei grinned as Haruka looked herself in the mirror.  
  
"Anyways... Minna-san!" Usagi took out a pad of paper. "Time for the checklist."  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Bathrooms cleaned?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Guest bedrooms taken care of?"  
  
"Double checked."  
  
"Food ready?"  
  
"Mostly... It's the fault of Minako... Her and her mouth..." Makoto had fire in her eyes as she   
stared at Minako. Minako darted away and hid behind Hotaru.  
  
"It's okay, Mako-chan." Usagi sweatdropped. "Banquet hall cleaned?"  
  
"Check, your highness."  
  
"Um.. thanks, Setsuna-san. Where was I?" Usagi flipped the paper. "Oh yeah. The Main Hall   
and stairs dusted?"  
  
"Hai! I have the bruise to prove it."  
  
"I'm not asking Minako-chan. Music?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"I already see the gowns."  
  
"Mine's a bit tight." Rei pulled the waist.   
  
"We can't do anything about it now. It doesn't look really tight, Rei-chan."  
  
Minako whined, "Can we hurry this up? I need to go to the toire!"  
  
Makoto grinned widely. "No, Usagi-chan, take up as much time as you need."  
  
"Mako-chan! Be nice and sweet and kind..."  
  
"Usako, just move on."  
  
"Alright. Gardens cleaned?"  
  
The room was silent. Usagi looked up. "Someone did do the gardens, right?"  
  
Haruka placed hand on Usagi's shoulder and whispered, "They're taken care of."  
  
Usagi sweatdropped as Haruka walked back to the lineup. "Right... Library straightened up?"  
  
"Checked."  
  
"I guess that's it..." Usagi looked at Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, what was your job?"  
  
"Everything else you girls didn't do."  
  
Ami got up from a chair. "Which was what, Mamoru-san?"  
  
The rest of the girls looked at Mamoru with deep glares.  
  
"I... looked after Chibiusa and gave Luna and Artemis a bath."  
  
They turned around to the look at the cats in the back of the room.  
  
"What are you snoops looking at?!" Artemis pounced on the sofa behind the girls.  
  
"Well, it's just we don't remember the last time you two look a bath." Setsuna looked at   
Artemis and then at Luna. "Luna, you like that yellow ribbon, don't you?"  
  
"That is a different ribbon than that ribbon that..."  
  
"Yes, Rei-chan."  
  
At that moment, the clock struck eleven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued....  
  
Minna-san, part two is done! Yea! Sorry for it being so long. I also noticed when I was typing this from   
the handwritten story that I did a lot of things to happen to Haruka and Minako. ^^; I guess I have to   
re-do some of the next parts so that all the senshi have their own thing. BTW, when Haruka said she   
hasn't played football in a while, I meant Japanese football. ^-^ It would be called soccer in the US   
and Canada and football in the other countries of the world. The "toire" thing was from the song   
"Sailor Busters" from the Stars Sailor Moon Musical. Hope you enjoy this part. I also noticed how this   
is a comedy at the beginning of the original handwritten story and a drama at the end. My question   
would be if you want a dramatic ending or a comedic ending. Add your opinion in a review so I can   
work on it. Bye!  
  
  



	3. What Happened Tonight?

Standard Sailor Moon Disclaimer: [Insert Here]  
More Authors notes at the end.  
  
  
A Crystal Reunion  
By Sorano sorano@worldnet.att.net  
Rated PG for drinking references  
  
  
  
Part 3: What Happened Tonight?  
  
"Are you sure I look alright?" Rei kept looking at her dress. Makoto was fixing  
up her hair. "I'm positive that this dress tighter than usually."  
  
"It's fine, Rei-chan." Makoto looked up from what she was doing. She smiled.  
"Maybe you gained weight since you last wore it."  
  
Rei turned and gave Makoto a glare. "That's not funny! I'm sure Michiru-san   
shrunk it when she washed it."  
  
"If that's so, then why aren't the rest of the dresses tight?" Makoto decided to   
keep on going on the subject to make Rei madder.  
  
"You're driving me insane, Mako-chan!"  
  
At that moment, Setsuna walked in. "Minna-san, Usagi-chan wants everyone to   
come downstairs now. She says that everyone should be greeting everyone."  
  
"Heh... Usagi-chan just doesn't want us to stay up here while she deals with all  
the guests." Rei turned and grabbed Makoto from the dresser. "You heard what Setsuna-san  
said. Let's go!"  
  
"But my hair..."  
  
"Your hair is fine!" Rei dragged Makoto out the door.  
  
Setsuna sweatdropped after she noticed that Makoto still had the comb in her  
hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haruka-san, don't you look nice?" Taiki poured himself another drink. He and  
the other Lights were at the bar with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.  
  
"Arigatou..." Haruka wasn't quite sure if that was a complement.   
  
Yaten looked at Hotaru. "Are you sure you can drink?"  
  
Hotaru spurted out her ginger ale and looked at Yaten. "I'm not twelve still!  
Besides, this is ginger ale. You can't really get good drinks in here anyways. Usagi-san   
and Mamoru-san are worried that Chibiusa would get into some." She took another gulp.   
"If you asked me, Chibiusa needs some drinks. But, like I said, you can't get good drinks  
here. If you want really good stuff, you should go to the bar downtown where  
Michiru-san...." At that moment, Michiru stuffed a roll into Hotaru's mouth.  
  
"Forget the alcoholic beverages. Just give her a ginger ale and she does a   
great impression of a drunk senshi." Haruka smiled widely while Michiru got water for   
Hotaru.  
  
The Lights chuckled. Seiya looked at Haruka. "So, what else is new around   
here? Besides, the fact that you're wearing a dress."  
  
Haruka glanced up from her glass. "Usagi-chan made me wear the dress. I   
haven't wore it since that universal conference two years ago. Weren't you three there?"  
  
Seiya pondered for a while. "I don't think so. Maybe Kakyuu-Hime came. The   
last time we saw you wear it was at Odango's wedding... err, that was a long time ago.   
Please tell that that's a different dress since then; because if it is, we'll have to take you  
to an all-you-can-sushi-bar afterwards and stuff you."  
  
Before Haruka could reply, Michiru butted in. "It's the same dress! We'll all go  
and stuff Haruka!" Haruka was about to object but Michiru covered her mouth. Michiru   
whispered something in Haruka's ear, which made Haruka's eyes grew into the size of a  
plate while her face turned reddish.  
  
"Minna-san!" Hotaru walked up to the Lights and put her arm around Taiki. "I  
say we blow this joint and head over to the sushi bar. That way, Michiru-san and Haruka-san  
can do their thing with time to spare to still talk to us afterwards." She grinned at everyone.  
  
Taiki took Hotaru's glass of ginger ale and chugged it down. He looked at   
everyone. "Let's go!"   
  
All five of them made a mad dash to the exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cooan-san, would you like a truffle?" Ami held the tray next to Cooan.   
  
"Hai!" Cooan took one. "Arigatou. Ami-chan, that lady over there, with the   
darkest greenish hair, that's Sailorpluto, ne?"  
  
"Hai. Her name is Meioh Setsuna. She is one of the outer senshi. The other   
ones are here somewhere."  
  
"There you are." Beruche, Karabera, and Petz joined Cooan and Ami. "Konban  
wa, Ami-chan. Would you like to play a friendly game of chess later?"  
  
"Hai!" Ami giggled to herself. Little does she know that I planned to play   
against her tonight, Ami thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was looking through the crowd. Where are Michiru and Haruka, she   
thought. She spotted Minako talking to Fiore, Elios, and Ali. Figures she'll be flirting.   
She shook her head and walked over to Minako.  
  
"No, I have no boyfriend. A princess's life is to busy to have a boyfriend.   
The fact is..."  
  
"She can't decided on what kind of guy she wants."  
  
Minako turned around. "Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Not now, Minako-chan." Usagi grabbed her arm. "Excuse me. I have to  
borrow her for a second." Usagi pulled Minako away.  
  
"Usagi-chan, why did you do that for? I think Fiore-kun was going to as  
me out."  
  
Usagi thought back to the Fiore she remembered. "Heh... I don't think he  
was in that crowd for you."  
  
Minako raised her eyebrow. "Usagi-chan, what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Do you know where Haruka and Michiru when?"  
  
"Iie, not right now. However, I saw them with the Lights and Hotaru at the  
bar about thirty minutes ago." Usagi and Minako went to the other side of the grand  
ballroom to the bar.  
  
"They're not here. Minako-chan, they were suppose to perform their piano  
and violin duet. The band is getting tired and I promised that a group of senshi will   
perform."  
  
Minako though hard. She looked around the room and saw Rei, Makoto, and   
Ami talking to the Ayakashi sisters. A light bulb turned on it Minako's head. "Usagi-chan,  
don't worry. I have a plan." Minako ran off.  
  
Usagi called after her, "That's what you said when we were short on horses  
in the New Year's parade and you and the others dressed up as horses!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minako-chan, I cannot believe you're making you sing this song." Makoto   
looked at her drumsticks.  
  
"I don't think I remember the notes to this song very well." Rei looked over  
the sheet music.  
  
"Minna-san, let's just try our best. Besides, Usagi-chan really wanted  
everything to go right and with Michiru-san and Haruka-san missing, this would be a   
great help to Usagi-chan if you do that for her." Ami held up her tamboree.  
  
"Hai," replied Rei and Makoto in unison. They walked up to the stage. Minako  
began to follow but noticed that Ami wasn't coming.  
  
Minako grabbed Ami. "After that speech, you better go."  
  
Ami turned red. "I was.. was just.. think.. thinking something..."  
  
"Uh huh... nice try!"  
  
Rei placed the sheet music on the music stand in front of the keyboard.  
Minako tuned her guitar. Makoto was adjusting the drums. Ami walked up to the main   
microphone.  
  
"Minna-san, may I have your attention?" Everyone looked up at the stage.   
"Er.. Michiru-san and Haruka-san seemed to have disappeared and..."  
  
"Who are they?" a voice from the guests asked.  
  
"Um... they're two of four the outer senshi.'  
  
"Who are the other four?"  
  
"Meioh Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru. Setsuna-san is somewhere around here  
and Hotaru-chan seemed to have disappeared with Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and the   
Three Lights."  
  
"Who are the Three Lights?"  
  
"Heh... they're Kakyuu-sama's Sailor Starlights."  
  
"There are more Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"Well..." Rei cut in. "Go ask Galaxia-sama afterwards! She's the red and   
blonde hair lady in the white dress. Let Ami-chan continue with her speech!"  
  
Makoto tapped Rei on the shoulder. "You do know who is asking those questions   
right?" Makoto pointed at the smiling man standing next to the Ayakashi sisters.  
  
"Professor Tomoe! You know all of this! Why on earth are you asking?"  
  
"Nani? Just in case any one else didn't know." He grinned widely.  
  
Rei sweatdropped. "Ami-chan, just continue.  
  
"Hai. Minna-san, the inner senshi present "RAITO ni AVANCHUURU*"!"  
  
Makoto counted the rhythm by tapping the drumsticks. Rei started by playing  
the first chords on the piano.   
  
"RAITO ni AVANCHUURU!" Ami was the first to sing.  
  
"FURUUTSU KARAA de..." Rei was next to sing.  
  
The crowd was clapping their hands while all the girls played the little music   
part.  
  
Rei continued singing,   
"ENAMERU no MINI PANTSU de...   
RAITO ni kibun kaete...   
mune ippai jiyuu da ne...  
TESUTO mo norikoete..."  
  
Ami began her solo again,   
"BITAMIN otoko no ko-tachi...  
muragaru hiroba nukete...  
machiawase yonin-gumi...  
kareshi nuki nano kyou dake wa..."  
  
All the girls joined in,   
"RAITO ni AVANCHUURU...   
mitari mirarete KAFETERASU...   
suashi no kakato MYUURU...  
furimuite ojisan ga tsumazuki kaketa..."  
  
Rei started her keyboard solo and then, Minako did her guitar solo.  
  
The girls began singing again,  
"RAITO ni AVANCHUURU...   
horidashimono no koi sagasou...   
motesuginai no ga RUURU...   
kousaten watatteru ano ko ii janai..."  
  
After the girls were done, the whole crowd was clapping. The four girls   
lined up and bowed. Minako whispered to the rest, "I told you we would be great,  
considering I was suppose to be playing the keyboard and Rei-chan was suppose to be  
playing the guitar."  
  
"Heh... and I was also suppose to be playing guitar and Ami-chan was suppose  
to be play both the tamboree and the drums." Makoto looked at the drumsticks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna and Artemis continued to talk to Fiore, Ann, and Ail about their space  
travels. Makoto and Minako were discussing clothes with the Ayakashi sisters. Luna and   
Ami were talking to Elios, Galaxia and Princess Kakyuu about the Galaxy treaty. Mamoru  
and Usagi were keeping Minako's parents, Professor Tomoe, Ami's mother, and Shingo up   
to date about the happening in the palace.   
  
While the adults were busying talking, Chibiusa was playing B.S. with the   
Amazon Quartet.  
  
Vesves poked Cerecere. "Good thing she hasn't asked us what B.S. meant."  
  
Junjun put down a card. Pallapalla jumped on top of her chair and started   
to shout B.S. All the adults looked over to the table.  
  
Vesves and Cerecere sweatdropped. Junjun whispered to the two of them,   
"Leave it to Pallapalla to make sure we never become friends with Chibiusa again."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru started to head to the table until they heard...  
  
"Minna-san! Genki desu!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see the five missing party-goers. However, by the  
way they looked, they were ultimate party-goers.  
  
Haruka looked like she gained ten pounds and her dress was ripped is various  
places. Michiru's hair was now pink and Hotaru's hair was red. Seiya and Yaten had   
turned back into their girl form and were wearing extremely short pleather wedding   
gown. Taiki was wearing bicycle shorts and a tuxedo top. All of them had a glass of   
something in their hands and Haruka and Seiya were also holding bottles.  
  
Setsuna pulled the tablecloth off the buffet table, making all the food and  
tray fall out. She ran to the five drunks and covered them with the tablecloth. She, then,  
gathered them and pushed them out of the room.  
  
Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami ran after them. They found the group  
in the palace informal dining room. Setsuna had placed the five on the dining room table.   
  
"Minna! What happened to you five?!" Usagi looked at the group.  
  
"I think the better question is 'What have you been drinking?', Usagi-chan."  
Minako pulled the glass from Hotaru's hand. She sniffed it and then, dipped her finger  
in it and tasted it. She had a confused look on her face. She looked at the others "This  
is ginger ale..."  
  
Setsuna tapped on Rei's shoulder. "Would you mind doing your flame sniper   
and turn on the sprinkler system in here?" Rei smiled widely. She had always wanted to  
turn on the sprinkler system that way.  
  
Before Usagi could stop her, the magic words came from Rei's mouth and the  
sprinkler system was activate.  
  
Ami brushed her wet bangs aside. "I better call security to stop the fire   
department from coming." She walked out of the room.  
  
Minako was still pondering about the ginger ale. "How can she be so drunk  
on ginger ale?"  
  
"That's the reason we never give her ginger ale or any other carbonated drink."  
  
Minako looked over at the table. Michiru was sitting up straight and looking at  
her now-wet pink hair. "How on earth did this happened?!"  
  
Makoto walked over to her. "That's the same question we're asking?  
  
Everyone else on the table came back to their senses. Haruka realized what   
happened to her dress and stole the tablecloth from everyone else. Taiki was wondering  
about his outfit and Hotaru was trying to remember when she got her hair dyed. Fighter  
and Healer were wondering about the gold rings on their fingers.  
  
Usagi looked closely at them. "What happened tonight?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Minna-san, three is officially finished. I'm still deciding whether to make what the  
five of them did another story or make it part four. Most likely it will be another story.  
^_^ Sorry this took longer than I thought to be finished. I was gone for vacation and was  
unable to finish it off before I left. Part Four will be the last of A Crystal Reunion. I  
hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks! Sora-chan  
  
BTW, B.S. is a card game that each player has to put a card in the card order. However,  
if you think that played doesn't have that card they said they put down, you call "B.S."   
If you're right and they don't have the card then they have to take the whole sack that   
was already played. If you're wrong, then you have to get the sack. The object of the   
game is to be not to be the last with cards. ^^ It's a very fun game. It makes you work on  
your poker face. Although, I think everyone knows what "B.S." stands for. If you don't,  
you haven't lived yet. ^.~  
  
*"RAITO ni AVANCHUURU/ Adventure to Light" is a song that the inners sang in the   
Sailormoon Sailorstars Musical. I got the translations and romanization from Musical   
Moon. The translation is below along with the link to Musical Moon  
  
Adventure to light   
  
In fruit colors   
  
In enameled mini pants  
Change this feeling to light   
My heart is full of freedom   
Overcome even the test  
  
Vitamin boys   
Come out of the crowded square   
Meet our group of four  
We're without boyfriends only for today!   
  
Adventure to light  
We can look at the cafe terrace   
Barefooted heels like Muir   
The gentleman who noticed us turned and stumbled   
  
Adventure to light   
Let's search for a bargain romance   
The rule is you can't have too much  
Crossing the intersection, isn't that boy good?  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/musicals/musicalmoon/index.html 


End file.
